


How does one breathe underwater?

by orphan_account



Series: Malec drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a lot of porn later, But when I say slow I mean it, F/M, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus is a kinky shit, Masturbation, Rimming, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, oh and sex toys, there is a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex Lightwood has a lot on his plate. His mother is in a coma, there are medical bills that have to be paid and someone needs to take care of Izzy.So there is no surprise when he drops off university in order to start a detective agency with his best friend Jace.Everything runs smooth from there until one day Magnus Bane walks in their office. Magnus is everything Alec has ever dreamt of, except for the fact that he is their client and someone is trying to kill him.Now Alec has to solve the mystery in order to save Mr. Dreamy while trying his best not to kill Jace for playing cupid. And his sister. And half of their friends.Why can't they just leave his personal life alone?





	How does one breathe underwater?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I tried my best with this one. It's the first time I'm writing for this fandom. For the past month, I've been obsessed with The Mortal Instruments and one Magnus Bane. I mean the guy is the best damn thing out there and Malec is life. 
> 
> All the mistakes made in the process of writing this story are mine and all mine. I should probably find a beta, but I'm too socially awkward to ask people. So if there is something that needs to be corrected, please, please tell me.
> 
> One more thing. I would love to thank all of you wonderful people for even attempting to read it. I'm pretty sure I'll never be as good as all the amazing writers on this site, but I tried my best.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.
> 
> I'll try to update this work at least once a week. The fact that I'm writing all of this on my tablet while having absolutely no days off from work is not exactly helpful, but I'll try my best!

_~1~_

_**"I grew, day by day,** _

_**more moody, more irritable,** _

_**more regardless of the feelings of the others."**_

 

 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a person that enjoyed silence. There was absolutely nothing better than a quiet, peaceful morning. It took him quite some time to get it, since he grew up in a house filled with noisy people. And by noisy people with no respect to personal space he meant his younger sister Isabelle. Then there was Jace, his best friend, who also learned to respect Alec's personal space the hard way.   
  
Alec groaned as he got out of bed, his thoughts about the wonders of quiet mornings interrupted by his phone vibrating. He checked his messages on his way to the bathroom, by the looks of it, they had a client, big one, and Jace thought that they should handle it together. Opening a detective agency with your best friend wasn't exactly how Alec imagined his life when he was a kid, but in the end he couldn't say that he was unhappy.   
  
The male was more than thankful to Jace for quitting the police academy just to help Alec. It's been three years since the accident that took away the lives of his father and younger brother, leaving his mother comatose. Since then the medical bills had hit the roof and all Alec could do was quit university and his dream to be a lawyer in order to find a well-paid job. Izzy offered to help her brother, but Alec wouldn't even hear about it. He lost his baby brother, he couldn't allow his baby sister to give up on her dreams of being a reporter.  
  
Everything was going downhill after the accident until the moment Jace showed up on their doorstep with the detective agency idea and the news that he quit the academy in order to help Alec. It was one of those moments that helped Alexander realize that family doesn't always mean that you need to share the same blood. Jace's insane idea turned out to be quite successful and now both his friend and his sister had their own places to live and his mom's medical bills were paid in advance.   
  
He typed his response, telling Jace that he will meet him in two hours since he had to shower and visit his mother first. Alec didn't wait for his best friend to respond, as he squeezed out of his pyjama bottoms and made his way towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel in the process.   
  
Showers were another thing Alex loved. There was something extremely calming about the feeling of warm water running down your naked body. The male closed his eyes, enjoying that particular feeling and before he could think about all the reason he had to be in and out from the shower as fast as he could, one of his hands moved down his stomach. Alec couldn't remember the last time he actually had gotten himself off. Or the last time someone else had gotten him off.   
  
Being a responsible adult robbed him off of all the things he wanted to do. Like get properly laid or go on dates. Not that any of those things were going to happen since Alec was very, very awkward around people he likes. And then he was gay, making things even more difficult since you can never be sure if the person in front of you is interested or not. So his life has been reduced to masturbation and that one handjob he got when he was in university.   
  
Not that Alec had a problem with it, really. Masturbation is a great way to distract yourself from all the stress that came with a job. Even now he closed his eyes, pushing away all thoughts and simply focused on what he was doing. Alec took his cock in his hand, the water reducing the friction. It wasn't the best lubricant, but Alec didn't have the time nor the patience for something better.   
  
He started stroking himself slowly, his forehead pressing against the wall, the water running down his back. With a swift move, his thumb wiped the precum from the head, smearing it on his length. Usually, he would go slow, build the tension slowly and then let go. But not today. Alec's strokes were fast and not that gentle., almost as if he was trying to force the orgasm out of his body.   
  
And his body didn't disappoint. The way he twisted his wrist with each stroke and the tight grip made him come fast and hard, his whole body trembling as he let out a quiet moan. It took him a couple of minutes for him to regain stability before washing all the semen from his hand and the bits that were on the wall before stopping the water. The boy gave a satisfied sigh and wrapped the towel around him before walking back to the bedroom.   
  
Alec checked his phone again, there was another message from Jace telling him to say hi to his mom from him. "She is not going to hear us anyway." He mumbled under his nose while drying his body. Seeing his mother like this - broken with at least five different IV's going in her body was extremely difficult for Alec. Maryse has always been a strong woman. Now calling her a shadow of her former self would be an understatement.   
  
Half an hour later Alec was dressed in his usual dark jeans and a black sweater, phone, and wallet in his pocket, car keys in his hand. The male checked one last time, just in case he might have forgotten something before putting his shoes on and running out of the apartment, locking the door on his way back. Alec sent a message to his sister, saying that he will be at the hospital in twenty minutes before getting in the car.  
  
He had a strong policy about not using his phone while driving. After what happened to his father and baby brother, Alec didn't want to take any risks. Izzy needed him to be okay, so he was being extremely careful while driving. When he reached the hospital, his sister was already waiting for him at the entrance.  
  
"Hello there, big brother." Izzy's voice made him smile. His little sister had this angelic front, but once you get to know her, you could see her horns showing. "For someone who has a very important meeting you sure know how to dress not to impress." Her tone was dry, but there were no hard feelings behind it as she looked up and down, taking his outfit in with her brow raised.  
  
"I'm sure Jace will dress to impress. All I have to do is be there and simply look serious. We all know that when I'm next to you two, people never actually notice me or my clothes."  Alex explained with a shrug on their way to their mother's hospital room.  
  
They stopped talking the moment they entered the room. The way their mother looked didn't really change for the past 3 years. There were days when Alec caught himself thinking that she will never wake up, that his mother died with their father and Max.   
  
"Hello, mom. Jace sends his regards." Alec was the first to speak since he knew that Izzy found it difficult. His little sister loved their mother a lot. Before the accident, Maryse and Isabelle would often argue, their mother was really strict when it came to Izzy, but they both loved each other a lot, there was no second opinion on that matter.   
  
They stayed in the room for half an hour, talking about everything that has happened to them since their last visit yesterday. Izzy gave the latest news about her boyfriend Simon and the news story she was covering. Alec found himself spacing out. He didn't really do much since it was his day off. He had spent it in his apartment, trying to rest as much as possible before another client showed up.   
  
Once the siblings were done, they bid their mother goodbye, kissing her forehead and walking out of the room. Alec could tell that something was bugging Izzy. His sister spoke before he could ask her if there is something wrong.  
  
"I don't think that she will wake up, Alec. It's been three years and mom didn't even flinch when we were there. I've been reading that..."   
  
Alec wrapped his hands around his sister, giving her a tight hug. "She will. Don't think too much about it. All we need to do is keep hoping."   
  
The siblings spend another moment hugging before they separated. Izzy had her job at the paper she was working for and Alec had the meeting with their soon to be a client. Jace was already waiting for him in the office when Alec walked in. "Hey." He grinned at his best friend. "Is our client here?" Jace's only answer was the finger he pointed at the conference room. Alec gave a nod and walked in first, followed by his blond best friend.  
  
And just like that, the boy forgot how to breathe. In the conference room, sitting on one of the chairs was the most beautiful male Alec has ever seen. "Mr. Bane, this is my partner Alec Lightwood." He heard Jace saying. Mr. Bane looked at Alexander, and the male found himself lost in the beautiful and unique colour of the other's eyes, a mix between green and gold. The suit Mr’s Bane was wearing looked very expensive, but it wasn't what made Alec's attention focus on the male. It was the makeup. The makeup was what made Mr. Bane appear stunning.   
  
"Alec…That's short for Alexander, right? My name is Magnus, you already know my last name."  Magnus gave a huge smile and Alec swore he could see their client checking him out. The detective wanted to kick himself for not listening to Izzy and wearing something decent without holes in it. Alec could feel his face flushing so he naturally tried to hide behind Jace. His friend gave him what Izzy called 'the look' before taking a seat, Alec following him.   
  
"Yes, you are correct, Mr. Bane."   
  
"Magnus. Call me Magnus since we will be working together."   
  
"So Magnus..." Alec allowed the name to roll off his lips, enjoying the feeling for a moment. "What's the problem and how can we be of any help?" He asked, trying his best to distance himself from their client. The last thing he wanted was to develop a crush on the person signing their pay checks.   
  
He watched the playful smile disappearing from the man's face, replaced with something Alec couldn't exactly make out just yet. He felt Jace shifting in the seat next to him, his friend picking up on how troubled their client looked. "I think that someone is trying to kill me." Magnus told them, his voice not even shaking as he spoke. "I tried to get the police to investigate, but they won't do a thing until I actually get hurt and oh well, my instinct of self-preservation won't let me stand by and wait for that to happen."   
  
The detectives looked at each other, both of them alarmed by what was happening. Alec was the first one to recover from the shock. His thoughts about undressing their client were pushed away and the detective in me took control. "What makes you think so? Can you tell me the first time that suspicion occurred?" Alec asked while Jace got a pad out, ready to make notes. Usually, it was the other way around, but his best friend allowed him to take the lead.  
  
"The first time I realized that something is wrong was when someone left a bunch of photos in an envelope on my doorstep. Photos of me doing normal things that are part of my daily routine or photos of me while I'm working…Well, you get the idea." Magnus leaned backward while talking, his eyes focused on Alec's face.  
  
"A stalker. We will need to see the photos, if you still have them." Alec answered. "Please continue."  
  
"I didn't really bother. It's not the first time I have to deal with stalkers so I just got myself a professional bodyguard and called it a day. But then, a couple of weeks later I received a letter with, I know it's a cliché, with a threat. It wasn't written by hand, the letters were cut from paper. The message was that I broke their heart and now I'll pay with my life." Magnus stopped talking for a moment, his eyes moving from Alec to Jace and then back to Alec. "I brushed it off, after all, I had a bodyguard. But then the next day someone tried to drive my car out of the road. They failed, of course. The same night someone stabbed my bodyguard."  
  
"We will have to see the photos and the letter. Also, I would like to question your bodyguard." Alec leaned back, taking a look at the notes Jace was making. One of them was 'ex-lover' followed by a question mark. "Is there a chance one of your ex-lovers is behind this? Ending relationships can lead to some pretty ugly scenes. Some people might take it a lot more personal than others. I know that it might seem like a serious breach of personal space, but we will have to check on some of them."  
  
That's when Jace finally decided to speak up. "We ask only the names of the people that might have been serious or were about to become a serious relationship. Or maybe someone you were engaged or married to. The moment flings or one night stands don't count." Alec tried his best not to kick Jace under the table for that horrible suggestion.   
  
"There is Imasu Morales, Axel Von Fersen, Camille Belcourt, Etta and of course Richard Howard." Magnus pronounced the names carefully. "That's all the people I've ever dated since I became seventeen."   
  
Alec tried his best not to stand up and do a back flip out of sheer happiness. Magnus dated both men and women, maybe there was a chance for him to ask the man out once this case is closed. Or simply imagine asking him out since Alec would probably never have the balls to say the words out loud.   
  
"I'll make sure to check all of them. What they are doing and where they are now." Jace was the first to speak. "We have friends in the police, so that won't be a problem. While I'm doing that, I'll have my partner tag along and keep a close eye on you. We can't let you walk around without at least one of us with you. It's for your own safety."   
  
Alec wanted to strangle his best friend. That wasn't a decision Jace had the right to take. The other detective probably figured out that Alec was interested in their client and not in a professional way, but that was no excuse to throw away all ethics and play matchmaking in the middle of a case. "Jace I'm not sure if Mr. Bane…"   
  
"Again, call me Magnus. And if you are worried that I might get offended for having my personal space invaded, it's too little too late. I already got myself in enough trouble by simply trying to ignore the mess that was unraveling before me. I don't mind having a detective with me all the time." Magnus talked over Alec, not allowing the younger to finish the sentence he had started.   
  
"Perfect. I'll go to the station then and email Alec everything I manage to dig out." Jace said with a happy grin, collecting all his notes before patting Alec's back and taking his leave from the room. For a moment there was a complete silence in the office, Magnus staring at him and Alec staring right back at those beautiful eyes.   
  
The younger male cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. "I guess we can do what you normally do at this time of the day. I wouldn't want to be a bother. Our job is to protect you, but at the same time, we will have to be careful. If the stalker gets tipped off about the whole thing, they might disappear and wait in the shadows for us to give up looking for them." Alec explained quietly, his hand rubbing his neck. It was a gesture showing that the boy was feeling extremely anxious.   
  
"I understand. My position as a nightclub owner allows me to spend my days at home, I turned one of the rooms into an office from where I run the business. In the evening I'll usually show up in my club for a couple of hours to socialize and make sure everything runs smooth before I go back to my place to sleep."   
  
Alec was pretty sure that the other male looked smug while explaining all of this. "So is that where you want to head now? Your home?" The younger male asked, finally looking at Magnus again.  
  
"Yes. That way I'll be able to show you the photographs and the letter. I thought about taking them with me, but then I got the call about my bodyguard. Everything happened way to fast. Yet now I can't be mad about it since it gave me the chance to ask such a gorgeous man to walk me home."  The older male laughed and gave a playful wink. "Not that I find the act of someone hurting the innocent amusing. I simply believe in faith."  
  
This was going to end very, very bad, Alec knew it, yet he found himself returning the grin. "Well... Let's walk you... Drive you home, then." The detective mumbled, his face flushed as he almost fell from his chair in an attempt to stand up fast. It looked as if Magnus found all of this extremely amusing but he kept it quiet, following Alec out of the room and then the office building.   
  
They reached Alec's car and when the male turned around, he saw that Magnus was staring at him and more specifically his ass. "Um... Would you like to drive? I don't know your address." Alec mumbled, his face slightly red. The other male gave a nod, his eyes tearing away from Alec's body as he took the keys that were offered to him by the detective and unlocked the car.  
  
"I can't believe I find myself thankful for being stalked. Where were you hiding before that?" Magnus was muttering under his nose while the detective was getting in the passenger's seat. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. The younger male wasn't used to people being interested in him, not attractive people like Magnus Bane.  
  
Alexander was quiet during the drive. His mind focused on the other person in the car. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line." For a moment the detective didn't even realize that the other has spoken. His eyes moved to Magnus' face and he was surprised to see insecurity there.  
  
"You are our client and it will be extremely inappropriate if I flirt with you. And I'm not that good at flirting in the first place. I don't know how to…Express my feelings or how to talk to people." Alec explained quietly. "So it's for your own good to find yourself someone less awkward to flirt with. And you are my client. It's not ethical for me to even consider that type of behaviour."   
  
It took a moment for the detective to realize that the car wasn't moving and they had parked in front of a posh looking apartment building in Brooklyn. The mood in the car has turned from friendly and silent to extremely awkward, so Alec got out of it and waited for Magnus to lead the way.  
  
The fact that the older male didn't even try to say a thing after the speech Alec held was calming and alarming at the same time. He returned the car keys after locking it before taking his keys out. Alec noted that the door had an electronic key and a code. So the security in the building was good enough to prevent a random stranger from simply walking in. "You said that they left the envelope on your doorstep, right?" Alec asked as they were standing in the elevator on their way to the loft.  
  
"Yes, why?" Magnus gave the younger male a curious look.  
  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice the fact that in order to get in the apartment building you need both an electronic key and a code. So if they left in on your doorstep, the stalker found a way in the building. If there are cameras we can ask them for the footage. This case might be easier than it looks." Alec explained as his eyes studied the elevator and then the hallway, trying to spot any form of security cameras.   
  
"There are absolutely no cameras in the building, I'm afraid. But what you said will still help you to narrow people down, right?" Magnus asked before unlocking his apartment door and letting the detective in. Even after the very awkward moment in the car, he still found himself staring at the others back as the younger male walked in his home. No matter what Alec said and no matter how right he was, Magnus was not the type to listen when wise people speak.   
  
Alec took a moment to simply take in the view in front of him. The apartment looked so... Simple yet very well furnished. It was stylish, but not too much. For some reason he wasn't surprised, as if he had expected that Magnus would live in a place like this.  
  
"I'll bring the gifts my stalker left. Make yourself comfortable." Magnus disappeared in one of the rooms after saying that. Alec suspected it was the office the other used to run his business from. The detective took his jacket off and folded it before placing the clothing on the sofa. His curiosity took the better of him and soon he found himself snooping around. The walls had a couple of very beautiful paintings, Alec didn't recognize the artist. When he stopped admiring them, his attention turned to the books on the shelves.   
  
Magnus had a thing for classical English literature and Alec found himself laughing when he saw Pride and Prejudice among them. Somehow he couldn't imagine the other reading something so…Something so Alec. It was refreshing to find someone who shared his horrible taste in books.   
  
"Is there something about my books that amused you?" Alec turned around to look at the other male when he heard the question. Magnus was standing in the doorway, back rested on the frame, his hands holding two envelops. The older male had taken his jacket off as well, so now Alec had a view of his shirt and the bunch of necklaces Magnus was wearing in order to cover the fact that his shirt was exposing a considerable amount of chest.  
  
Alec took Pride and Prejudice out so he can show it to the male. "One of my favorite books, if I have to be honest. I have no idea why I laughed." He blushed and returned the book back where it was, his attention moving to what Magnus was holding. "May I?" He stretched his hand in the direction of the other, waiting for the older male to hand him over the envelopes.   
  
Magnus walked slowly towards Alec, reminding him of a cat and then gave them to him. "You can sit down on the sofa if you want to. I'll make us coffee if that's okay with you?" The detective gave a small nod and sat down watching the other disappear through another door before opening the first envelope. There were at least twenty photographs of Magnus. None of them were of the older male inside of the apartment, so that was reassuring.   
  
He could see Magnus in his bar, talking to different people, Magnus walking down the street, Magnus having coffee with a male and a female person, probably his friends, Magnus doing grocery shopping. It made Alec uneasy. He tried to imagine what it would make him feel if he was the one being stalked and he didn't really like it. Part of him couldn't help but wish to wrap himself around the older male and protect him from that stalker.  
  
In the second envelope was the letter. It was just as Magnus said - no handwriting. That was a clever way of avoiding being recognized since handwriting can be quite distinctive. Alec had seen enough documentaries and been through enough articles to know that handwriting can be like a fingerprint. Well not exactly, but close enough.  
  
"Well detective, can you see anything from the photographs? Any ideas?" Magnus asked when he came back in the living room, holding two steaming mugs with coffee. The mug he gave Alec was white, no drawings or anything of the sort on it. Magnus' cup, however, had drawings of cats all over it. "The people I'm talking to in my club are regulars. This one...I was having a cup of coffee with Catarina and Ragnor. We grew up together in the same foster home. They are like family to me."   
  
Alec listened quietly, his attention returning back to the photos after he accepted the cup. "There are no photos of you in here. That can mean two things. First possible scenario is that the stalker can't get in your apartment because they don't have a key. Maybe they managed to sneak in the building by dumb luck. The second possible scenario is that they indeed have the means to walk in the building and in your apartment, but they don't want you to know that."   
  
He wanted to reassure Magnus that everything was under control, however before he could open his mouth, his phone vibrated. It was an e-mail from Jace. "We have information on all the names you have given us. Do you want to hear it?" Alec asked, looking up at the other male just in time to see the nod.  
  
"According to the police, Imasu Morales is currently in Peru. He came to the country as a kid, grew up and studied here, then at the age of twenty, he moved back to his home country. Axel Von Fersen…Oh." Alec stopped for a moment, looking up from his phone. "Axel Von Fersen died three years ago. I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Magnus was taken aback. He never expected to receive such news. The relationship he had with Axel was long over, but that didn't mean Magnus didn't care about the man. He tried to breathe slowly, to calm himself. Alec moved closer to him and before he could chicken out, he wrapped his hands around the older male. After some time Magnus finally found his voice again. "Thank you. I haven't seen him in nearly five years, but…I guess I still care for every person that meant something to me even if we are no longer together."   
  
"You don't have to explain yourself. Death is…Death is difficult, especially when you couldn't say goodbye. Do you… If you want, we can stop and just…I don't know grab a drink?"  
  
"I'm good. I want to hear everything. Please." Magnus gave a sad smile and pulled away from the hug.  
  
Alec found himself wishing the moment continued for a little while. It was too late. "He and his fiancé were killed in a mugging gone wrong." Alec mumbled before moving to the next person. "Camille Belcourt is currently living here, in New York. She is connected to some very questionable people and the police suspects that she is...Well that she owns an Escort Agency." He felt his cheeks flushing, change the subject as quickly as possible. "Etta, a quite famous musician, moved to LA a year ago. She was supposed to meet with her new producer, but according to that producer, Etta never showed up. Her sister filed a missing person’s report. The police never found her since they had no leads. The last person on the list, Richard Howard, also lives here in New York. He is engaged to his girlfriend, but I think that we can still ask him a question or two."   
  
Magnus listened silently. He wanted to ask the detective if they could possibly look for Etta once the stalker was neutralized. Before he could request it, Alec started talking again as if he was reading Magnus' thoughts. "I think that we should snoop around Camille and Richard. I'll ask Jace if he can dig some more information on them. But…" Alec looked like a person struggling to find the correct way to put his thoughts into words. "My gut tells me that we should look for Etta. Can you look at the photographs and date them? Like the exact date and month they were taken?"  
  
For a moment the older male had no idea why the detective would ask that of him. He obliged, his attention focused on the photos instead and then it made sense. "This one." He took the photo where he was sitting down with his childhood friends, having coffee. "It was three days before Ragnor went to that convention in London. I remember it because we had spent the morning looking around for clothes that won't make him look like a homeless lunatic."   
  
"And how long ago was that?" Alec asked after taking the photograph from Magnus.  
  
"Nine months ago. That still doesn't explain why you think that Etta is involved in all of this. I broke up with her five months before she decided to move away and pursue her musical career."   
  
"I'm not the type to believe in coincidences. Let's put it that way - you broke with your girlfriend and five months later she goes missing. After another three months, someone starts stalking you around and taking photos of you. If she is not the stalker then finding her won't hurt anybody. It will bring her family some peace and even closure."   
  
Magnus couldn't really argue when the other male put it that way. Finding Etta would bring closure to both her family and Magnus. He finished his coffee before placing the mug on the table in front of him. "I'll have to make a few phone calls. I want to be with you while you are looking for her so I need someone to run my business for me."  
  
Alec couldn't hide his surprise. When people hire private detectives they don't usually run around with said detectives. Not that he was going to complain about having Magnus around. Not a chance. While Magnus was talking on the phone with God knows who, Alec texted Jace, telling his partner about everything that happened and his suggestion that they should look for Etta first and then, if she turns out not to be the stalker, proceed with Camille and Richard.   
  
When Magnus came back to the room, he looked apologetic. "We will have to meet my friend. She…Well she managed to get the truth out of me and now I'm pretty sure that she and her husbands are on their way."  
  
Before Alec could stop himself he asked the first thing that was on his mind. "Husbands? As in more than one? Are we talking about Tessa Gray?" He knew who Tessa Gray was. Before the accident that killed his father and brother, Richard and Maryse's law firm had Tessa Gray and her husbands as clients.   
  
"How do you know Tessa?" Magnus asked in return, surprised by the other's fast deduction skills.  
  
"She was a family friend. Not with me. My parents. That was three years ago. I remember seeing her a couple of times when she had to talk with mom or dad. But pretty much that's it."   
  
Magnus took his time to proceed the information. "Exactly how old are you, Alexander?"  
  
The younger male looked down at his hands, then up at his client, then down again. "I'm turning twenty-three next month if you really want to know."   
  
There was surprise written all over the older's face. He knew that Alec looked young, but he never expected the detective to be that young. "Why aren't you studying or doing something better with your life? Not that I have something against your current job, I'm asking out of curiosity. Someone as beautiful as you with your blue eyes and raven hair can be everything he wishes for so… Why detective?"  
  
"Because it was good enough to pay the bills and it's not triggering my social anxiety." Alec answered truthfully. "I don't like being in a room full of people and no matter what you say I know that I'm not as attractive as Izzy or Jace. People don't even notice me most of the times. I am happy with my job. I can hide in Jace's shadow and my mother's medical bills are paid. I can afford my apartment and I can support my sister. I'm satisfied with my life."  
  
Magnus listened quietly to everything the other male said. "What happened to your mom? Is she sick?"   
  
Before Alec could give an answer, he heard the bell ring. Magnus apologized and got up to answer the intercom. Alec heard Tessa's familiar voice and then Magnus pressed the key shaped button on the intercom dial to let them in the building.   
  
Five minutes later Alec found himself face to face with Tessa Gray and her husbands - Jem and Will. "Oh Lord Alec, I never knew that you and Magnus were friends. Wait…Are you the private detective working on that stalker case?" Tessa always had this motherly voice and before Alec could answer, she was holding him in a tight hug. "My sweet, sweet child. You should have told me that you were struggling. I would have done everything to help Maryse's children."   
  
Magnus watched the scene in front of him slightly confused. Will, bless his hear, was the first one to explain what was happening. “Do you remember Robert and Maryse, our lawyers?" Magnus answered to the question with a nod. He had met the couple once, but didn't really paid attention to them. "That’s their eldest son. Three years ago our lawyers and their youngest son were in a car accident. From what the police said someone tried to push their car out of the road and they succeeded. Maryse was the only one that survived if you can count coma as surviving." Will kept on whispering in Magnus' ear while they both watched Tessa and Jem talk with Alec about the case and the stalker. "If someone can help you out, it's Alexander. I've seen him work on legal cases with his mother since he was just a little kid. It's a pity that he quit law school after the accident."  
  
"So…" Tessa looked at Magnus and in a blink of an eye, her motherly tone and behavior were turned towards him. "How dangerous is the situation? Is there anything we can do to help? I already told Alec that he should do whatever it takes and not be worried about a thing. I'll cover the costs."   
  
"Tessa, I have enough money to pay the detectives myself and we both know that." Magnus rolled his eyes and sat down next to Alec. "We already have a solid lead. Alexander's partner did some digging with his friends in the police and we narrowed the suspects. Now we are focusing on finding information about an ex of mine that went off the grid a year ago. Right, Alexander?"   
  
Alec looked at Tessa, then at Magnus. From his conversation with his mother's friend and former boss, Alec knew that Magnus had kept the fact that the stalker tried to kill him hidden. He understood that the older male didn't want to worry everyone else and he respected that wish. "It's nothing to be worried about, Tessa. All we need to do is trace the person's last know steps. It's a piece of a cake, really. You worry way too much."   
  
Tessa and her husbands didn't leave the apartment until sometime later after Jace came. Luckily for both of them, Alec's partner didn't blow it. He had dug even more information on Etta - her last known address here, the last calls made from her phone and the last couple of places she used her credit card at. Once it was just the three of them Jace and Alec started coming up with different strategies about how to proceed.  
  
"We can talk to her family first? I can do that while you are here with Magnus?" Jace offered, his eyes moving between Magnus and Alec. "I'll tell them that an old friend of Etta is trying to find her since they haven't seen each other in years. I won't mention Magnus or the whole stalking business."   
  
"I like that idea. What do you think, Alexander?" Magnus asked once Jace was done talking.  
  
Part of Alec wanted to be the one doing all the investigating. For once his anxiety wasn't the main problem. For the past couple of hours, he had found himself more and more intrigued by the stranger sitting next to him. He wanted to get to know Magnus even better and not for the sake of the case. He could see Jace's knowing look and for a moment Alec felt like strangling his best friend.   
  
"If I am to stay here until we find the person trying to hurt our client." Alec tried to sound neutral as he spoke quietly. "Then I'll need you to bring me clothes. Also, every single evidence or information you find. In my opinion, the only way we won't end up spooking the stalker into hiding their traces is if Magnus keeps on doing what he usually does. We can set up a board, put all the information up and see what will come out of it."   
  
Alec wasn't surprised to see Jace's smug grin when he finally gave in. What surprised him was the fact that Magnus had the same smug grin on his face as well. The older male was going to be the end of him and Alec was so done with both of them.   
  
It took them another hour to work on their strategy until Alec was satisfied with it. Jace left soon after that, promising to come back tomorrow morning with fresh clothes for Alec and new leads. Once again Alec and Magnus were alone in the apartment. The older male made sure to lock the door properly before turning around to face the detective.  
  
"Should we go to your club today or?" Alec asked, feeling anxious about the whole thing.   
  
"No, not really. Today is Tuesday. I usually go there on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. We can go tomorrow. You said that I should keep my usual routine. What will you say about a movie night?"  
  
"Magnus…"  
  
"It's not a date, Alexander. It's a movie night. Let's pretend that we are just two friends watching movies and eating junk food. It won't do us any harm, right?"   
  
Alec struggled with the answer. He really wanted to have a movie night with Magnus. Most of all, he really wanted it to be a date. Truth was, Alec has never been on a date and he wanted to experience the whole thing. With Magnus. Right here and now. But he knew that it will make everything weird and it might cloud his judgment when it came to the case. "Just two friends watching movies together out of boredom. I can do that."   
  
Magnus grinned happily at him. "I'll set the whole thing up, you just sit down and wait."   
  
The detective watched the older male run around the apartment, creating an ocean of pillows on the floor in front of the TV. Then he brought enough snacks for a whole army before turning on the TV and setting Netflix up. "You can come here and sit down on the pillows next to me." Magnus said, patting the space next to him as he spoke.  
  
Alec didn't argue. The whole thing felt like a date no matter how hard he tried to pretend that it wasn't. He sat down next to Magnus and after a short discussion they decided to watch The Mummy, but not the new one, the 1999 one, since it was one of Magnus' personal favourites and Alec had never seen it.   
  
The movie was fun. Alec found himself enjoying it more than he should, laughing at the funny moments and feeling disappointed when the characters did something stupid that could have been avoided if they simply took a moment to think about the whole situation and the way it was unraveling. In the end, the younger male had to admit to himself that he was secretly rooting for Evie and Rick to get together.   
  
"That was amazing. But I have to admit I'm surprised they fell in love. I mean… He threw her in the river. And they were arguing so much." Alec clapped when the movie was over, finally looking at Magnus.  
  
What the younger male didn't know was that Magnus spent the whole movie watching Alec's face instead of paying attention to the screen. Witnessing all the emotions that the other had experienced. There was something so innocent and charming about Alexander and Magnus simply couldn't wrap his mind around it. The younger male had this ability to look like an adult for a moment and in the next one, he was this innocent kid that should be kept away from someone so sinful as Magnus.   
  
"So you don't regret having a movie night with me?" The older male asked, his heart skipping a beat while he waited for the answer.  
  
"It was so magical. We should do it again." Alec whispered then placed one of his palms across his mouth, finally realizing what he said. A blush crept on his cheeks and neck and the detective looked away, feeling very embarrassed about the whole thing.  
  
"Yes, we should do it again." Magnus whispered quietly, one of his hands taking Alec's in his, moving it away from the other male's mouth. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. There is nothing wrong with enjoying watching a movie with someone else. It's completely normal."   
  
When Alec didn't say a thing in return, instead focused his attention on their joined hands, Magnus found himself pressing a soft kiss against the back of the younger's hand. "Come on, let me show you the guest bedroom. You can sleep there until we find the person behind the letters." His soft, reassuring voice helped Alec calm down and he willingly followed the older male in the guest bedroom, never letting go of the older's hand.   
  
"Thank you." Alec mumbled when Magnus helped him make the bed.  
  
"You never had the chance to tell them, didn't you?" The older male asked gently.  
  
"Tell who? And what?"   
  
"That you are gay. Your parents. Will told me about the accident. The police, did they found the person behind it?" Magnus wondered if he overstepped the line by asking so many personal questions.  
  
Alec shook his head. "No to both of your questions. My sister and Jace know about my sexuality, but I've always been scared to tell my parents. They had so many expectations about who I should be and what I should do with my life that I didn't want to disappoint them. Or at least I thought that my sexuality might disappoint them. I'm not really sure." Alec sat on the bed, hands folded and resting in his lap. "The police never found out who and why they wanted my parents dead. But that person never tried to harm my sister or me or my mother. So I guess they wanted only my father. Mother and Max were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."   
  
Magnus sat down next to the boy. "I'm sorry for what happened. I think that you are one amazing person, Alexander Lightwood. I am willing to wait for you even if it takes years for you to want me the way I want you. I'll let you rest now. It's been a long day for both of us."   
  
The older male excused himself from the room and Alec was left alone with his thoughts. He stripped himself of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on before sliding between the sheets. He closed his eyes, trying his best to empty his mind of all thoughts and was soon asleep.   
  
In the master bedroom, Magnus was sitting down in front of his vanity, carefully taking his make-up off. He was thinking about Alec, it was impossible to push the thoughts of the younger boy away. Somehow this stranger managed to sneak past all of the walls Magnus had built around his heart and was now trying to take a permanent place there. It's been a long time since Magnus felt that way. He had liked Richard and loved Etta. But the last person that had this control over him was Camille.   
  
Magnus was scared that he might be falling for the boy way too fast. There were so many reasons why the other would probably end up breaking his heart, yet there was something about the honest blue eyes Alec had that made Magnus ignore all the red flags.   
  
When he finally got himself ready for bed and got in it, the older male decided that having his heart broken by Alexander Lightwood was completely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning is from Edgar Allan Poe.
> 
> Like I said, feedback is most welcome. Also don't be afraid to say hello on Tumblr -> tinybirdlover.tumblr.com
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
